Forthcoming
by superlc529
Summary: AU Bloodline What if instead of sending Lois and Clark to the Phantom Zone, they were sent back in time? Would they be able to find a way back? What kind of revelations will occur between them? CLOIS


A/N: I do not own Smallville. This story is an AU of "Bloodline". What if instead of sending Lois and Clark to the Phantom Zone, they were sent back in time? I know me in my time travel stories ;) But I couldn't resist and I get the feeling you guys love them too! ;) The dialogue in the beginning in _italics_, Chloe and Tess' dialogue, and Ollie and Chloe's is direct dialogue from episode 8x8 "Bloodline" which I also don't own. Anyway… Please read and review! LONG LIVE CLOIS!!!!! :)

Forthcoming

Prologue

_A loud rapping came to the kitchen door as Clark headed down the stairs to answer it. He adjusted his red jacket, obviously just having putting it on, "Lois," Clark said as he answered the door while he watched Lois struggle with the fully-loaded boxes in her arms._

_"Handle with care, Smallville. I've had those albums since I was ten," Lois ordered as she loaded a box into Clark's arms, taking the box with a Santa hat almost falling out._

_"What could I possibly want with your __**Def Leppard Anthology**__?," Clark asked putting the box down as Lois put hers down at the same time._

_"I'm taking you up on your offer! Just like old times, you, me, __**Guitar Hero **__weekends... I'm moving in," Lois declared with a smile while unpacking part of the box._

"_Really?," Clark asked with a hint of surprise in his voice._

_"Mm," Lois replied as an affirmation._

_"But, uh, you didn't like it here, remember? The rooster woke you up every morning," Clark replied stumbling for words as realization sunk in that they'd be living together again, but this time – no parents._

_"Yeah, but at least the __**rooster **__only crows once," Lois replied walking over to the fridge, opening it up, and grabbing the bottle of milk. "You try sharing walls with pre-wedding Chloe and Jimmy."_

_"I didn't need to know that," Clark replied as Lois gave out a small laugh in reply. "Do you think it's a good idea that we live __**and**_ _work together?"._

_"Carpooler's dream," Lois replied while grabbing a cereal box and a bowl while Clark looked a little nervous about it. _

"_Come on! What's the worst thing that could happen? I'd see you in your Snoopy boxers?! __**Oh**__, I uh found __**this**__ on your doorstep, guess Ma Kent is still going to make you uh care packages. I think she put lead in the cookies," Lois retorted throwing the package as Clark caught it._

"_There's no return address that's weird," Clark replied starting to open up the package. He opened up the case and saw his pentagonal crystal that created his fortress. He stared at it confused as to how it got there but even more confused as to who sent it to him._

"_What's the funky paperweight for?," Lois asked peering over the table looking at the Kryptonian crystal in the case._

"_I'm not sure," Clark replied and took it out of the case. As soon as he touched it, it started to glow a blue light and made a low screeching noise._

"_At least it came with batteries," Lois observed completely oblivious to what the object was really for and its origins._

_The crystal started to glow a brighter blue as the whole kitchen started to shake. Lois and Clark looked up around clearly worried about what was happening. It let out an even louder screeching noise. Growing concerned about Lois safety, Clark yelled, "Lois! Get away! Run! __**NOW**__!!"._

"_Smallville! Just drop it!," Lois yelled as Clark held it farther away from her. She grabbed onto his arm as the crystal let out a brighter blue light. They were surrounded entirely by it and in a flash both Lois and Clark disappeared._

"What a cliché assignment," Chloe said walking into the Kent's living room followed by her cousin and best friend. They just came back from a regular day of their senior year of high school except Lois' year was a repeat.

"I agree… I think every teacher asks their students to write a paper about 'What will _you_ be doing in five years?'," Lois replied and mimicked the teacher in a sarcastic tone.

"Even _I_ agree with you guys," Clark replied putting his backpack down on the couch.

"There that's proof, even _Smallville_ thinks the assignment is _stupid_," Lois replied and motioned to Clark with her hand for further emphasis.

"I never said it was _stupid_, Lois, I was agreeing with Chloe when she said it was a _cliché_ assignment," Clark answered.

"Whatever," Lois replied. Then out of the blue the entire house started to shake and the trio heard a really loud crash in the kitchen along with the sound of the kitchen table breaking. Alarmed at the loud interruption in the quiet house they quickly ran to the kitchen to see what the source of the noise was and they were taken aback at the sight before them.

"Oww," Lane groaned. She just so happened to land directly on top of Kent who took most of the impact of the fall. He was the one to break the kitchen table. In a strange turn of events it was Kent who was unconscious while Lane was fully aware of her position. "Oh God! Smallville! Are you okay?! Come on, Clark, wake up!". She cupped his face as he scrunched his face, Lane let out a sigh of relief. All of this occurred while Lane remained on top of Kent and an awestruck Chloe, Lois, and Clark watching.

"Lois? You okay?," Kent asked still from the ground looking up at his new housemate. Lane still had her hands cupped around his face and she just smiled and nodded in response.

"Eh-em," Chloe coughed grabbing both of their attentions. Lane looked over her shoulder, still over Kent, and Kent picked himself up using his elbows to notice who was there. As soon as their eyes landed on their own, Lane got off of Kent so quick, Kent thought she was the one with the super-speed.

"What the hell did that paperweight do to us?," Lane asked her companion when she looked at her past selves. Kent slowly got up to join his Lois.

Chapter 1

"Who are you?," Clark asked a little concerned that it might be somehow be Kal but didn't know who the other Lois could be.

"I think we're you," Lane answered. "Either that or we've just lost our minds."

"How could you be us?," Clark asked really confused.

"Considering we're seeing ourselves right now sans a mirror… I think that's our only option," Lane replied.

"Sure sounds like you," Chloe muttered and said more audibly, "Where did you guys come from? That was a pretty mean fall."

"We were just talking in the kitchen and Smallville got some package. He opened it up and it was some funky paperweight. When he touched it, it started to glow and hum, the kitchen started shaking and I grabbed onto him, then the next thing we know we're on the kitchen floor and Clark's a decoration on the now broken kitchen table," Lane explained. "Speaking of which, you sure you're okay, Smallville? I mean I'm not exactly a feather and you fell on your _back_."

"Don't worry, Lois, I'm fine," Kent replied.

"So some paperweight brought you here?" Lois asked incredulously.

"Pretty much," Lane replied.

"It wasn't a paperweight," Kent said under his breath but Lane heard it anyway.

"What was it then?," Lane asked.

"Uh, I don't know but it wasn't heavy, so it wasn't a paperweight," Kent replied with a lame excuse as a cover for his muttering.

"It _was_ heavy, remember I told you when I thought it was from your mom, I said something like 'she put lead in the cookies'?," Lane retorted shooting Kent's cover-up down.

"The _case_ was what was heavy, Lois, not the thing that sent us here," Kent replied coming up with a loophole for his muttering.

"So _anyway_… you're them? What'd it do split them in two to make you?," Chloe asked a little unsure as to what their situation was and if their arguing proved anything it was that they _really were_ Lois and Clark.

"I didn't feel anything ripping me in two," Lois said, "Besides if they were copies of us they'd be wearing the same thing."

Lane looked around the kitchen and when she noticed the absence of her boxes she commented on it, "Hey! Where's my stuff? That thing vaporize it?". Kent looked over to where her boxes were and just noticed a platter of cookies in its place.

"I think you two are a little far from home," Lois said. "After all you did fall into the kitchen you must've been transported from _somewhere_."

"We were _in _the kitchen," Lane replied. This was new, now she was arguing with herself, "I was bringing my boxes in because I'm moving back in with Smallville and he opens up this package and suddenly we're here."

"Moving _back_ in? But you _just_ moved in," Chloe said still thinking that their guests were just copies of her friends.

"Lois moved in with me the _first_ time when I was in my senior year of high school. That was about _five_ years ago," Kent clarified.

"_Five_ years ago?," Chloe asked. "You mean you're from the future?".

"Don't be ridiculous Chloe, how could they be from the future? Did you _see_a flying Delorean anywhere?," Lois replied sarcastically.

"What other explanation could there possibly be?," Chloe countered and when Lois came up with nothing she just stared back with a triumphant grin spread across her lips.

"Wait a minute… we're in the past? How in the hell did that happen? We have a wedding to be at in less than a month. We have important roles to fill!," Lane said as realization dawned on her. _"There is __**no**__ way in __**hell**__ I'm gonna miss my baby cousin's wedding," Lane thought._

"Im-Important roles?," Clark stuttered out hoping that she didn't mean the bride and the groom.

"I'm the best man and she's the maid of honor," Kent clarified. He knew from his Lois' vague rambling that she could've meant _them_… _"Well, maybe someday," he thought._

"I can't believe this! After _everything_we've been through in this crazy town, we've now stooped to traveling through time and there's no way back… unless. Smallville, where's the pap… uh the thing that sent us here?," Lane rambled and looked to her Clark to magically bring up the crystal.

"Sorry Lois, it disappeared out of my hand. It's probably back in our time on the kitchen floor," Kent apologized.

"Perfect," Lane said sarcastically. "What year are we in anyway? 2004? 2005?".

"It's 2004," Clark replied. "We just started our senior year of high school."

"Well _there's_a year you want to re-live huh, Smallville?," Lane asked sarcastically and going into the fridge. She never did get to eat that cereal she wanted before. Kent just rolled his eyes at her comment. He was sure she meant the brooding and pining of Lana, but especially the second meteor shower.

"What's that supposed to mean?," Clark asked worried when he noticed his older self's reaction to Lane's comment.

"Don't worry about it," Kent simply said.

"Well looks like the Kents are back," Chloe said from the kitchen window. Nobody even noticed she moved. The Lois' and Clarks were a little preoccupied with the fact that they were seeing themselves without any mirror handy.

"What?," Lane and Kent asked simultaneously. The fact that his dad was still alive in this time actually didn't even cross his mind, plus Mrs. Kent had been off the farm for two years already and she was the Kansas State Senator now so she didn't get much time off to visit. In fact, he hadn't seen his mother in a long time… he really _should_ visit her more often.

"I'll go outside to warn them," Clark suggested and went to go meet his dad by the driver's side as his mom got out from the passenger's side.

Kent just stared out the window at his dad as a lone tear strayed down his cheek. Only Lane noticed who completely empathized with him and brushed it off his cheek before Chloe or Lois could see it. She put a sympathizing hand on his shoulder and joined him at looking at the elder Kent alive and well talking to the younger Clark. Kent looked away for a second and noticed that Lane started to cry, so he returned the favor, but let his hand linger a little longer on her face. They gave each other reassuring smiles as Clark and his parents came into the kitchen. Lane and Kent still had their arms around one another as a reassurance. They didn't want to give any indication of Jonathan's future status. They were each other's rock. Their whole exchange was wordless and yet they knew what the other was feeling. Chloe only noticed them holding onto each other, slightly jealous, but chose to ignore it, making their predicament the priority.

"Oh my God, it's true," Martha Kent said walking in and noticing two of her son and two of the girl who was quickly becoming like a daughter to her.

"How'd you two get here?," Jonathan asked. Instead of answering they both remained silent and continued to just simply stare at the elder Kent.

Before he got suspicious as his expression was indicating he was, Lane came out of her reservoir, "Uh we're _not_… um really sure."

Kent shook his head subtly taking himself out of his stupor from his Lois' voice and nodded, "I think we may be stuck here unless we can find a way back. Our trip wasn't exactly planned. We didn't even know anything happened until we saw ourselves."

Jonathan sighed in resignation, he had no idea what to do. Raising an alien was a cake walk compared to this new situation, "Well what brought you here?".

"A funky paperweight that Smallville says _wasn't_ a paperweight because it wasn't _heavy_enough," Lane explained but managed to get some sarcasm in her statement once again ribbing her favorite farm boy with his lame excuse to his Kryptonian device.

"_I have a feeling that we may not be able to get out of this without Lois finding out about me. I hope it doesn't change her perspective of me. I just want to be her 'Smallville' not some super-powered alien to her. Well I have been wanting to tell her anyway," Clark thought thinking that they may have to go to Jor-El and there'd be no way around Lois __**not**__ finding out about him. _

After Lois couldn't take the silence anymore she blurted out, "Well our assignment was just made easier." Six pairs of eyes looked in her direction at the odd statement, one of them being her own. "Our assignment was to write a paper about what we'll be doing in five years and we've got our answer." Both Clarks rolled their eyes at her comment but Lane just laughed along with her cousin at Lois' ability to make awkward situations comical.

"I remember that assignment and if anybody's could be more wrong, it'd be mine," Lane replied trying to lighten the mood a little. "My life turned out _nothing_ like I thought it would… it turned out _better_." She subtly looked to her Clark thinking about being with him both at the _Planet_ and maybe _being_ with him especially after the whole psychotic jeweler thing, still wondering if it was at all possible he maybe felt the same way.

"What happens?," Lois asked.

"I… don't want to say anything. I think we should just focus on the issue at hand here," Lane replied but saw Kent's expression which she read as 'please don't say anything'.

"So was 'not'-paperweight actually a meteor rock? You know how those things are," Chloe suggested.

"It definitely wasn't a meteor rock and if you really want to know it looked like some sort of crystal shaped like a pentagon," Lane explained. At her description Clark widened his eyes knowing that it must have something to do with his origins and that's why his older self was being hesitant.

"You know I think that it would be a great idea if we talked about this separately. Maybe have the girls come up with some ideas and we'd talk about it too," Clark said coming up with an idea on how to talk about alien stuff without either Lois or Chloe hearing it.

"You trying to get rid of us, Smallville?," Lois asked. "Want to have some alone time with your future self and see if _he_'ll tell you anything?".

"_No_, Lois I just thought that this way we could come up with more ideas," Clark lied.

"Okay then, come on girls. We'll have better theories than the guys," Lois said slinging her arm over her cousin's shoulders as her older self and Martha followed them upstairs.

"I don't think there's any way out of this except Lois finding out about me," Kent said causing his dad and younger self to grow concerned.

"First off, what _really_ happened son?," Jonathan asked. Kent gave a little smile, happy to hear his father's voice again trying to help, he _really_ missed that and was grateful that he might have a chance to talk with him about his current confusion regarding his feelings for Lane.

"Well it has to do with something that hasn't happened yet," Kent started to explain. Instead of interrupting, the two other Kents just let Kent continue, "The 'paperweight' is actually the crystal that created something of mine that I won't tell you about, plus it isn't essential. Uh I guess somebody or something reprogrammed it which caused us to go back in time. I don't think whoever did it thought Lois would be coming along for the ride. As soon as we were surrounded by the blue light, it disappeared out of my hand. It's probably on the kitchen floor in my time."

_Meanwhile back in the future Chloe entered the Kent's kitchen with another full box in her arms, "Hello?! __**Lois**__! Can you remind me again why we're moving stuff you __**never use**__?". Chloe turned her head and noticed the broken window that the pulsing blue light that engulfed Lois and Clark caused. She put the box down on a stool and looked over at the broken window. She noticed the broken glass on the floor along with the crystal that sent Lois and Clark on their time adventure. She picked it up, looked at it, and deposited it in her purple bag. She looked back out the window wondering what could have possibly happened to her best friends._

"_Not exactly the bachelor pad I had imagined," Tess said coming behind Chloe, causing her to turn around._

"_Is Clark expecting you? Or is this another one of your __**daily**__ break-ins?," Chloe retorted._

"_You keep holding on tight to that grudge, Chloe… What's with all the broken glass?," Tess said nodding her head to said glass. "Is everything okay?"._

"_Everything except for the bird that flew into the window," Chloe said coming up with an explanation for it, once again protecting Clark's secret._

"_A __**bird**__?," Tess asked, clearly not buying it. Chloe looked back eyes wide in an affirmation as Tess walked over to the broken window. "All that brain power and that's what you come up with."_

"_It was a __**large**__ bird," Chloe replied sticking with her excuse not facing Tess, and then turned around, "In __**fact**__, Lois and Clark are out buying a new pane as we speak."_

"_Where's the crystal?," Tess asked turning away from the window._

"_You're still looking for that thing?," Chloe asked. "Because I can __**assure you**__ that no NASA caliber rock is just gonna pop up in some innocuous cornfield."_

"_Actually that's exactly what it __**did**__," Tess answered starting to look smug. "My frequency generator recorded an energy surge about two__** inches**__ from where you're standing."_

_Chloe simply shrugged her shoulders and cocked her head in reply, "Well I can't speak on behalf of your __**frequency generator**__ but on behalf of __**logic,**__ Clark's the __**copyboy**__in your newspaper, wha-what would he want with some super-computer?"._

"_More appropriately, what do __**you **__**want**__ with __**Clark Kent**__, hm?," Tess asked walking up right into Chloe's face. "Look at you, so __**eager**__ to cover his tracks… blind loyalty can be dangerous, Chloe."_

"_That means a lot coming from the protégé of Lex Luthor," Chloe answered nodding her head acting smug as Tess smirked slightly._

"So in other words it's Jor-El's fault?," Clark asked figuring that it must be the work of his biological father.

"I don't know, he's been pretty nice lately actually… I have no idea who could've done it. But I have a feeling that in order for us to get back Lois is going to have to find out about me… which might not be a bad thing. I've been wanting to tell her lately anyhow, it'd make things between us a lot easier," Kent said and then realized his slip-up. He was referencing to them being partners at the _Daily Planet_ and if she knew, she would understand why he disappears, plus she'd get an interview with the "Red-Blue Blur" and he'd finally be one step closer to fulfilling his destiny. Plus he also meant it like it sounded, he wanted to at least _try_ to start having a relationship with Lois, she was definitely different from Lana and that was one of zillion things he loved about her, but he didn't want his younger self to know about that yet and mess with the time-line. The only thing standing in their way was, he just wasn't that sure if she was really lying when she said she 'slipped the sensor of her finger' when they were kidnapped.

"What do you mean by it will 'make things between you a lot easier'?," Clark asked if there was one girl he had _no_ interest in at this point in time it was Lois Lane.

"Uh, just that we work together and she's moving back in with me, so I guess I meant it would be easier to be myself around the house. Knowing her she'll probably constantly ask me to heat up her coffee with my heat vision once it gets cold or use it to make her _special_ toast," Kent replied and gave a small laugh imagining Lois asking him to do those favors for her and yet _another_ smile graced his lips.

"Is there any other way that you guys can get back without her finding out?," Clark asked starting to sound desperate. Kent just shrugged his shoulders in reply. "Wait a minute, I just thought of something… what if somebody like Lex finds the crystal on the kitchen floor?".

"Lex won't be an issue, trust me," Kent replied. "I just hope Chloe or Ollie find it before anybody else. They'll cover for me."

"Wouldn't Chloe get suspicious too? _Unless_, she knows about you already," Jonathan asked, already knowing the answer.

"She knows… and everything is fine," Kent replied knowing how his dad used to get when somebody was close to finding out his secret.

"Who's Ollie? He knows about you two?," Jonathan inquired about the second name Kent mentioned.

"He's one of my _best_ friends. He can be trusted," Kent replied causing his father to feel a little more at ease.

"The only problem is I don't know how to go try to talk to Jor-El without her getting suspicious," Kent said voicing his worries about Lane.

"Well Chloe and I can take care of that. We could probably distract both Lois' until you do what you have to do," Clark suggested.

"What would you distract her with?," Kent asked ready to get back to the future already.

"Well we could use our paper topic as a distraction. Say that we want to get answers from each of you individually. So while we're asking your Lois some future questions for our essays, you can speak to Jor-El to get a one-way ticket back to your time," Clark suggested. Kent smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Jonathan patted Kent on the back also glad that they came up with a plan. Right after the guys were done talking Chloe, Martha, and both Lois' came down the stairs.

Chapter 2

"So what'd you boys come up with?," Lane asked as she stood next to Kent. Martha walked over to her husband's side and Lois and Chloe stood on the opposite side of Kent and Lane.

"Actually we thought that it might be a better idea to distract you guys from the big issue at hand for the time being. You're stuck here for a little while, so why not make the best of it?," Clark started, putting their plan into action. "Since we have to write a paper about what we'll be doing in five years we thought that the perfect distraction from your time travel visit would be to maybe get some information about the future for our papers."

"That's the _best_ you could come up with? Wouldn't that be _reminding_ us we're from the future?," Lane asked incredulously.

"That's not the point, Lois," Kent replied trying to help their plan along.

"We just thought it'd be better if we didn't worry ourselves too much over your situation," Jonathan said trying to help their plan along.

"I figured as long as we don't reveal _too_ much that they might as well have the most accurate papers they can," Kent said adding to the plan in motion.

"Whatever you say, Smallville, I still think you just couldn't come up with anything better," Lane retorted.

"And just what did you girls come up with that was _so insightful_?," Kent reciprocated putting on a smug grin. Martha, Jonathan, Lois, Clark, and Chloe were watching them banter back and forth like a tennis match. They _definitely_ were Lois and Clark.

"We thought that we could maybe sneak into Luthorcorp or something. They're always doing some weird experiment," Lane replied.

"_We_? More like _you_, Lois. We didn't come up with a thing," Chloe said looking to the guys.

"Well where do you want us to have this discussion of the future?," Lane asked with a sigh, giving in to the guys' plan.

"Actually, Lois, you're just going to do it. My dad said he needed my help with something. He was going to ask uh the other me but since he's got to work on the paper, I guess I'm the second best," Kent said making up some excuse for why only Lois was going to be helping them with their paper. When Lois looked skeptical at his excuse Kent continued, "I want to spend some time with him, Lois." He figured that would be his ace in the hole. It was a little low to be using the fact that he wanted to spend time with his late father as an excuse to talk with Jor-El, but he was desperate. It didn't mean that he was lying though, he _most certainly_wanted to spend time with Jonathan, maybe in the barn before he took off for Jor-El or after, but he really didn't know how much time he could spare.

"O-Okay… uh I think I can help you guys with your essay in the living room. Why don't you spend some time with your dad now, okay, Smallville?," Lane replied knowing why he wanted to spend time with Jonathan.

"Martha, why don't you help us out too?," Jonathan said nodding towards the barn. He figured this way he and Kent could fill her in on what was really happening. She must've been in torture not knowing what was really happening with her son while she was upstairs.

"Sure thing, honey," Martha said following Jonathan out the door.

"We'll be in the barn, Lo," Kent said following his parents out the door.

"Okay, I have my first question… Since when does Smallville call me, '_Lo_'?," Lois asked her older self.

"He doesn't… that's the first time he's called me that," Lane said with a little smile. _"And I think I like it," Lane added in her head._

Once they were out in the barn Martha started the conversation, "Okay now that I have you alone, what's really going on here, Clark?".

"I'm not sure… I know it has something to do with my origins and in order for us to get back, Lois is going to have to find out about me… there's no other way," Kent replied.

"That was a pretty clever excuse to evade Lois, Clark," Jonathan observed completely oblivious to why he _really did_ want to spend time with him.

"Yeah," Kent simply replied.

"Do you think you can trust Lois with this secret?," Martha asked. "I mean of course you've known her longer than we have but… will she be able to handle it?".

"She can, Mom, I'm sure of it. It'd make things easier at work. We work together and if she knows about me then she won't get mad if I have to run off or something, in fact she might actually tell me to, so we can get the story," Kent answered imagining just what kinds of things she'd make him do once she found out about him, still silently hoping that her view of him won't change. "Uh, I can't remember where I used to keep my octagonal key. Do you know where it is in the loft?". He was a little embarrassed that he couldn't remember where he kept something as important as the Kryptonian key to talk to his biological father.

"It's in your desk drawer, son," Jonathan replied and followed him up the stairs.

"Thanks, I'll be back as fast as I can, if there's time… I want to catch up a bit," Kent replied taking the disc out of his old drawer and after seeing Jonathan nod to his request, he super-sped to the Kawatchee Caves.

"So who wants to start with the interrogation?," Lane asked sitting on the couch placing her right leg underneath her. Chloe and Clark sat on either side of her and her younger self planted herself on the table in front of them.

"It's not an interrogation, Lois, it's just for our papers and so you don't have to worry about getting back to your time just yet," Chloe replied.

"I'll take that as volunteering, take it away, Chloe," Lane said turning to her younger cousin.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her older cousin, "Okay, um so how far up in the _Daily Planet_ ladder am I?".

"I think that I'm not going to be super specific with these answers," Lane answered thinking out loud.

"Am I _not_ at the _Daily Planet_?," Chloe asked confused, shaking her head.

"You _were_ but you've got another venture you're doing right now and you're _really_ happy about it. Don't worry this venture was by choice. I'll let you work with that piece of info," Lane said a little too quickly and looked in front of her to see herself. She still couldn't get used to the fact that she was able to see herself without the use of a mirror. "How about you? What do you wanna know about me?".

"Well since you weren't specific about how many questions you could ask, I want to know a couple of things," Lois started when she saw herself give the go-ahead nod, she continued, "One: why in the hell would I want to move _back_in with Smallville? No offense, Smallville, and Two: Please tell me I don't stay here the _whole_ time."

"First of all that second one wasn't a question, and no you don't stay here the whole time. Since younger me so _humbly_pointed out that I didn't set specifics I'm limiting you guys to one question… so sorry Clark, you've only got one," Lane said turning to her future partner. "And two, the reason I'm moving back in with Smallville is because we work together and there's not a lot of space where I'm staying right now so we figured it would be the best solution."

"Where do you work?," Chloe asked.

"That's another question," Lane countered.

"It's not for the paper, Lois. I'm just asking," Chloe clarified.

"Promise me you won't get mad?," Lane started. Chloe gave her a skeptical look and after a second of deciding, she nodded, "We work together as reporters for the _Daily Planet_."

"_You_? Working at the _Planet_ as a _reporter_? But you _hate_ writing and you can't spell to save your life!," Chloe said with an incredulous laugh, getting a little angry, and jealous once again.

"You said you wouldn't get angry. If you want to blame someone, blame yourself… it was me working at _The Torch_ and uncovering all the meteor-freaks that got me interested. You even 'welcomed me to the bullpen' remember?," Lane countered. Chloe just laid back and sighed, arms crossed.

"Can I ask my question now?," Clark asked a little scared to interrupt the feuding cousins.

"Shoot, Smallville," Lane said happy to change the subject off of her job and Chloe's surprise about it. Chloe had her arms folded and was muttering something under her breath.

"Why do you still call me 'Smallville'?," Clark asked confused.

"You really want that to be your one question? You're gonna have a _really_ crappy paper," Lane said sarcastically knowing that this Clark wasn't as used to her sarcasm as her Clark was and smiled at his scared expression thinking that she was serious.

"_NO_… uh since you already answered what my future job is I guess my next question is um," Clark started.

"Sometime today, Clark, you're only getting _one_ so make it count," Lane said.

"Well the paper has to do with what we're doing in the future. Since I already know that I'm going to be working at the _Daily Planet_ with you… I was wondering am I also still helping Mom and Dad around the farm?," Clark asked.

"What?," Lane asked. She wasn't expecting Clark to ask a question like that, she figured he would probably ask about the pink princess, not about his parents.

"Since we're living here in the future, am I still helping my parents out?," Clark asked rephrasing his question.

"Uh," Lane started unsure how to start. Of course she didn't want to give away the fact that Jonathan wasn't alive anymore but she wasn't sure how to phrase it. Being a reporter, words should've come naturally, but this had to do with matters of the heart, a topic she wasn't too quick on her feet with, "Well actually it's _just_ you and me here. You're parents don't live here anymore."

"Where do they live?," Clark asked furrowing his eyebrows, wondering why in the world his parents wouldn't still be on the farm in five years time.

"That's another question," Chloe said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice still a little peeved that her cousin and best friend worked at her dream workplace and she was elsewhere.

"No, that's okay, I'll take it as a two-part one question," Lane replied. "Washington D.C."

"The Kents live in Washington D.C.? From _Smallville_ to D.C.?," Lois asked a little surprised.

"Yeah… there's nothing wrong with that," Lane said, she was careful not to reveal that it was only _Martha_ who lived there, she figured it was safer to just name the place and have them assume whatever they wanted.

"Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would," Chloe said. "Want to go check on the Kents in the barn?". She started to get up but jerked back at Clark's reply.

"NO!," Clark yelled figuring that his older self was probably still with Jor-El. When everybody turned to look at him strangely from his outburst, he continued, "I mean uh like you said, that wasn't a long time. We should probably give him a few more minutes with Dad."

Meanwhile Kent stepped into the secret room of the Kawatchee caves and inserted the octagonal disc into its slot as he was wrapped around the blue-white light of his father's essence.

"Jor-El?!," Kent yelled into the swirling light looking up.

"_Kal-El? You are not of this time," Jor-El questioned sensing the difference of age in Kent._

"I know! Lois and I were sent back in time when I touched the crystal that helped build the fortress!," Kent yelled up looking around not really sure, as always, where his biological father's voice was coming from, "We don't have any way of getting back! The crystal disappeared out of my hand when we appeared in this time! What do we do?".

"_You must go back to your own time, Kal-El," Jor-El replied being ever so vague as usual._

"_How_?! We don't even know how or why we were sent here! Lois doesn't know about me! I want her to be safe… even if_ I _get stuck here… send _her_back!," Kent ordered and pleaded to Jor-El to promise Lois' safety.

"_I will help as much as I can and restore the time-line but I cannot do so unless Lois Lane is aware of what is happening… you were sent to this time for some reason, Kal-El. It wasn't I who sent you here but I __**will**__ send you two back. But in order for me to do so, __**you **__have to figure out what that reason is... If you don't figure it out in 24 hours, you and Lois Lane will be trapped in the past and thus destroying your destiny and the future," Jor-El explained._

"What do you mean?! Why were we sent back here?," Kent yelled still confused almost pleading with his Kryptonian father.

"_Begin with telling Lois Lane the truth and some matters will fall in place. That's all I can tell you now my son… return to me with your answer and Lois Lane in 24 hours as it is measured on Earth, and you will return to your time safely and only a few hours of __**your **__time will have passed," Jor-El explained as the swirling light went out, leaving Kent standing in the middle of the secret room unsatisfied. _

"Typical," Kent murmured as he closed the cave wall and super-sped back home.

"Did he tell you anything helpful?," Martha asked when she saw her future son climbing up the stairs to the loft.

"Not really. He was elusive as usual and he told me that we were sent here for some _reason_ but he didn't do it. He'll send us back though tomorrow _if_ I figure out the reason for why we were sent to this particular point in time in the first place," Kent replied a little frustrated sitting down on the loft couch next to his dad.

"Well you better start thinking about what it could be soon," Jonathan suggested.

"I know," Kent answered rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms trying to let out some frustration. "I just _don't_… I just don't know exactly _how_ to tell Lois the truth. I've been wanting to for a little while now to tell the truth. She'd be the first one I tell voluntarily without knowing anything different about me and the first person who didn't hound me to tell her."

"Well is there any particular reason that's making you hesitate besides the obvious?," Jonathan asked putting a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Lois is the _only_ person in my life who doesn't look up to me like some superhero who's capable of _anything_… like she can never live up to me. She makes me feel _normal and special_at the same time… She just sees me as her dorky-farmboy-copyboy-Smallville. As soon as I tell her the truth I don't want her view of me to change. I still want to be her Smallville," Kent replied looking to his dad desperate for some answer.

"Well all I can tell you son, is that if you're _confident_ that Lois won't change her perspective of you then I'm sure she won't. She doesn't strike me as the type of girl to change her opinion of somebody because of a little detail," Jonathan replied wisely.

"You're right… thanks Dad," Kent said embracing his father in a big hug, the kind he missed so much.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Chloe said coming up the stairs. After much protesting from Clark, Chloe, Lois, and Lane won the vote to go see if the Kents were done in the barn yet. Clark wasn't even sure if his older self was back from Jor-El yet, but sighed in relief when he saw him with his dad on the couch.

"No, it's okay," Kent said coming out of the hug.

"We've got what we need from older Lois for our paper," Clark said. "If you want to add anything you're welcome to." He was trying to postpone his older self having to reveal his secret to Lane, buy him some time.

"No, I'm sure that she told you enough," Kent replied standing up.

"Why don't we leave you two alone to talk about possible ways to get back to your time," Martha suggested so Kent could slowly lead up to telling Lane the truth. "Come on everybody." Everyone went down the loft staircase leaving Lane and Kent sitting on the loft couch. The sun was already almost set and some stars started to become visible, especially a certain constellation where one light burned out years ago.

"How'd things go with your dad?," Lane started which caused Kent to shoot his head up at the question, then he realized she wasn't talking about Jor-El, but _Jonathan_, "It was fine, Lois. I missed those kinda talks with him." Lois just gave him a sympathetic smile.

Slowly Kent got up and looked up at the stars as usual when Lane joined him, "How come you always do that?".

"Do what?," Kent asked looking down into her hazel eyes.

"Every time I see you up here… you're _always_ looking up at the sky. Do you have some kind of fascination with astronomy?," Lane asked in all seriousness.

"Funny you should mention that," Kent started. "Lois there's something I've been wanting to tell you for quite some time…"

Chapter 3

"Well if it'll help get our minds off of our situation. I'll be happy to hear it," Lane replied with a smile. Kent shifted his position so he was leaning against the window sill of the loft.

"Actually, its sorta part of the reason we're here but it's gonna take awhile for me to tell you _everything_," Kent replied.

"Look around, Smallville. We've got plenty of time, in fact we've got about five years or so before we're back _on_ time," Lane joked.

"I just hope that you don't change your view of me," Kent said in barely a whisper.

"I don't think there's _any_way that'll ever happen, Smallville. I'm sure whatever you have to say can't be _that_ bad. You'll always be 'Smallville' to me," Lane replied with a reassuring smile.

Kent attempted a small smile and looked back up at the stars, "Do you know much about stars?".

"Um," Lane started, a little confused at the random question but decided to answer nonetheless, "Just that they're billions of miles away and it takes years for their light to reach Earth. No offense, Clark but I think you're going a _little_ off subject."

"No I'm not… Lois, I actually want to say one thing _before_ I tell you everything else," Kent said postponing the whole 'I'm an alien' thing a little bit longer.

"Talk about procrastinating," Lane said and when Clark looked at her worriedly, he realized she was just, once again, teasing him and motioned for him to continue to say whatever it was that he wanted to say to her.

"I've been wondering lately, even more so over the last couple of hours…," Kent started and took a calming breath, "I've been mulling over what you said to me a couple of weeks ago after the whole psychotic jeweler thing." He saw Lois open her mouth to protest or make a comment but he put his hand up stopping her, "Let me finish, Lo. You said something about 'who knows where we'd be if I had to answer that question'… I've been mulling over that question in my head for awhile and I think that we could've… _maybe_… started something."

"Started something?," Lane asked in a small voice trying not to be hopeful in case he wasn't meaning it the way it sounded.

"That maybe we could've started a relationship, I replayed the scene over and over again in my head, wondering if _you_ were lying and then you said that you had slipped the sensor of your finger. I didn't even stop to realize that _that_ was a lie because when I untied you, _I_ took the sensor off your finger," Kent said which caused Lane to widen her eyes, caught, looking up into his baby blues. "I didn't say anything in the elevator but when you said that you had been lying, I was a little _disappointed_."

"You were _disappointed_?," Lane parroted. "I thought that you were offering me a way out with the whole 'you're a good liar' line."

"I didn't think you'd actually go for it!," Kent argued. Now they were falling back into their comfort zone – arguing.

"You know me better than that, Smallville! I'm not good with matters of the heart!," Lane yelled.

"Me either… if you hadn't noticed," Kent answered calming down.

"I'm sorry, Smallville. That was uncalled for… I guess I was just afraid that you didn't feel the same way, so I lied," Lane admitted with a shrug of her shoulder.

"So _do_ you still love me?," Kent asked in a small voice, afraid that she might have changed her mind over time.

"_You_ drive me _crazy_. Sometimes I think that your main mission in life is to make sure that my day is frustrating," Lane started shaking her head. "But then you're also my best friend. I can always count on you for _everything_. When you took off to go see what the bomb was all about when you first started working with me, I _was_ worried… I even thought, 'What if something happened to him?', 'Is he okay?', 'He _better_ be or I'll _kill_ him'… Even way back when you were warning me about Graham… when Chloe and I were pulling you up out of the dirt, I thought we were digging you up from your _grave_ and there was this _horrible_ pang in my chest at the thought that I'd never hear your voice again." Her voice started to crack now, but she maintained her strength.

"I'm sorry, Lois," Kent said, Lois heard him but continued, figuring that if she was revealing her feelings she might as well go for the whole shebang, "When you were unconscious when we were subjected to that insane truth game, I was _really_ worried about you. Afraid that he might have killed you instead of just knocking you unconscious, and in _that_ moment… I realized that I _really love_ you." Lane started, tears forming in her eyes, she couldn't tell if her walls were falling down or if Kent just had the ability to leap over them in a single bound. But she grew more confident when she saw Kent's eyes filling up with tears as well, him tilting his head to the side, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I love you too, Lois… You're the _only_ one in my life who has always seen the _true_me," Kent replied as tears started to form in his eyes looking at her adoringly in a way he never looked at Lana… Lois was his soulmate, and he was starting to realize that – the right girl had walked into his life, just like she said. Little did she know she was talking about herself.

"This night isn't turning out like I thought it would," Lane said with a small laugh wiping away her tears. "I guess maybe we should try going out on a date first… it's just like us to do things out of order." At Kent's confused and amused expression she elaborated, "We fall in love _first_ and _then_ decide to go out on a date."

"Do you still want to move back in with me, in spite of recent revelations?," Kent asked a little afraid of the answer.

"Of course I am, Smallville! You think I'd miss our _Guitar Hero_ weekends? This just means that things will be getting a _lot_ more interesting around here," Lane replied sarcastically and embraced him in a hug, both smiling. They stayed that way for a few minutes as Lois looked back up at the stars. "What were you talking about before with the stars? Or was that just a _really_ lame excuse to change the subject?".

"Heh… that actually had a purpose, Lois… I wanted to tell you how much I loved you first before telling you the rest," Kent said.

"I love you too, Smallville… But exactly what did you mean about seeing the '_true_' you?," Lane asked coming out of the hug.

"Now things get _complicated_," Kent started.

"Since when has anything _ever_ been simple between us, Clark?," Lane asked with a slight amusement in her voice.

"True…," Kent started with a laugh and then turned more serious, pointing up into the star-filled night, "Do you see the constellation over there that looks like a wolf?".

"You mean the one where the wolf's missing an eye? I know a _lot_ about that constellation. My mom used to look up at it all the time when I was little. I don't know why but I remember one particular night when I was maybe _four_ years old… my mom was just diagnosed with cancer," Lane started as Kent watched and listened intently. They had moved from the loft window over to the couch. Lane was leaning into Kent's chest, back facing his front, Kent rubbing small circles on her hand as he held it, and she doing the same to his arm as she continued to tell her story, "For some reason, I saw the eye burn out. It just started to dim away until it was completely gone. The light disappeared and I felt a little empty. It was almost as if the star was dying with my mom."

"I'm sorry, Lois," Kent said and kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes at his touch as a small smile appeared on her lips. "I guess we're connected more than I thought."

"What? In some weird coincidence did you see the star disappear too?," Lane asked. "I know this sounds cheesy, but I think _that's_ a little romantic."

"I wish that was the reason, Lois… I wish it were that simple," Kent said. Lane sat up and looked to Kent to finish what he wanted to tell her. "That star… wasn't a _star_… it was a _planet_."

"A _planet_?," Lane asked, raising her eyebrows, wondering how he could possibly know that. "How do you even know that? If it was a planet, and it died out, that means the planet died?".

Kent smiled at her wonderful deduction skills and smiled a little wider at how she wasn't hounding him about how he knew it was a planet and instead was waiting for him to continue, "It did die, Lois and the reason I know that it was a planet is because… it was my _home planet_ – Krypton."

Lane raised an eyebrow, amused a little at first thinking he was joking, trying to make her laugh at the gravity of their situation. But when she kept looking at him, and with her ability to read him, she realized he wasn't joking, "Your _home planet_? Smallville, are you trying to tell me that you were born out there?".

He smiled inwardly at how she didn't outright call him an alien and yet she acknowledged that he was telling her the truth, "Yeah… my biological parents, Jor-El and Lara knew that Krypton was in danger and even warned the rest of the ruling council over the planet, but they didn't believe them. In order to save me, they sent me in a spaceship to Earth. My Kryptonian name is Kal-El. It took me three years to get here. I came with Smallville's first meteor shower. That time probably coincided with the star burning out."

Lane just listened intently, mouth slightly open but taking in everything he was saying, "Guess I should stop calling you, 'Smallville'."

"I hope you'll keep calling me that… It's grown on me and I really love it," Kent said trying to interpret if her view of him was changing, "Do I look any _different_ to you now?".

Lane looked him over and then looked down as a big smile formed on her lips, picking her head back up, "Like I said _Smallville_ my view of you could _never_ change but I think I figured something else out… You're the Red-Blue Blur aren't you?".

Kent looked up, eyes wide, and Lane smiled, "I _knew_ it!… that's why I called you when Sebastian attacked me. I knew it was you all along and you'd come and save the day! _So_… as well as being faster than a speeding bullet, can you actually stop one?".

"Wow, my girlfriend is really intuitive… I can do a lot more than just run super-fast, Lois," Kent replied and at his companion's intrigued and bemused expression at his response of her being his girlfriend, he continued, "I have: super-speed, super-strength, super-hearing, super-breath, heat vision, x-ray vision, I can leap tall buildings in a single bound but I can't fly _yet_, and I'm pretty much invulnerable."

"Geez Smallville, you're a regular 'Super-Man'. But what do you mean by 'pretty much invulnerable'? Can something hurt you?," Lane observed and asked concerned.

"The meteor-rocks are actually fragments of Krypton and their real name is kryptonite… the green ones are _deadly_to me if I'm exposed to them for too long. There are other colors but I think we can leave _that_ discussion for a later time," Kent replied referring in his mind to their 'Valentine's Day Debacle'.

"Well then we'll just have to keep you away from the green kryptonite," Lane replied. "Sooo… does our trip to the past have anything to do with your heritage?". Kent inwardly smiled at the fact that she hasn't once called him an alien, just kept calling him her 'Smallville'.

"Yeah… While you were talking with our past selves and Chloe I ran off to talk with my biological father, Jor-El and he said…," Kent started but was interrupted by Lane, "_Hold up_! How could you talk with your biological father? Didn't he die on Cryptic?".

"_Krypton_and yeah he did Lois but his essence was left on Earth using Kryptonian technology," Kent explained, which answered her question.

"Advanced society… I'll buy that… so what'd he say? Did he send us here with that Kryptonian flux capacitor?," Lane asked.

"He told me that he didn't send us here but he _will_ send us back," Kent started ignoring her _Back to the Future_ reference, and when he saw that Lane was going to say something like 'Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!', he finished, "_But_ he said that we were sent here for some reason and I have to figure it out in less than a day or else you and I will be stuck here and the future will be all messed up."

"So we have to figure out why we were sent to this point in time? What do we have to change something or something?," Lane asked coming up with ideas and accepting his secret with amazing grace.

"I doubt it's to change something… he probably wants me to realize something that I haven't figured out yet about this time. Tomorrow I'll take you to the caves and he'll send us back to our time _if_ we figure it out," Kent explained.

"The final Jeopardy question, huh?," Lane joked and Kent laughed at her ability to make light of a difficult situation. "I don't know about you but I don't really remember much about this time. I wasn't really focused on anything in this time but getting out of this town and _now_… I'd do _anything_ to _stay_… with _you_." Lane turned back around and laid on top of Kent. He shifted himself so both of them were completely on the couch, feet raised, and laying back.

"Maybe we should ask our past selves, Chloe, and my parents a bunch of questions to refresh our memory. I don't know about you but I'm definitely eager to get back to the future so we can start our relationship out right," Kent said softly closing his eyes.

"My boyfriend the alien," Lane teased.

"Intergalactic traveler," Kent corrected which received a smile from his new girlfriend laying on him as she closed her eyes, Kent wrapping his arms around her, and they both fell into a peaceful slumber; their smiles still evident on their lips.

Chapter 4

Morning crept in as the sun's rays warmed up the new couple's face, their smiles still plastered on their lips. Lane shifted a little to make herself more comfortable, still laying on Kent, as he readjusted his arm to accommodate her; and they fell back asleep, each letting out a contented sigh. Inside the farmhouse was a completely different scene. Lois and Clark were once again arguing as Martha and Jonathan just watched them, heads shifting back and forth between them.

"Just let me do this at least once, Smallville!," Lois yelled snatching the pan from his hand.

"I don't think my stomach can handle your cooking, Lois," Clark said grabbing the pan back.

"Why won't you two just let me cook breakfast?," Martha asked very carefully a little unsure and hesitant to get in the middle of their fight.

"_Because_ you two have been so great to me for letting me stay here and I want to show my _appreciation_," Lois answered and grabbed the pan back from Clark's hand when she said 'appreciation'.

"Clark just let her cook," Jonathan said. "Maybe she's good."

"Chloe told me about her cooking… a _dog_ wouldn't eat it," Clark said just as that said cousin walked through the door.

"What's going on in here? I could hear you two arguing from the porch," Chloe said walking through the kitchen door.

"Lois wanted to _make_ us breakfast," Clark explained.

"Ooo _bad_ idea… I think Mrs. Kent should cook it, Lois. Maybe you and your future self can make dinner later," Chloe teased with an 'ew' expression and looked to Clark's mom. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did I dream that?"

"No Chloe you didn't… obviously the table's still broken," Clark replied motioning to the vacant spot where the table used to be.

"I forgot about them… I was hoping I was dreaming the whole thing," Lois said.

"Where are they? Or did they go back to the future?," Chloe asked noticing the absence of Lane and Kent.

"They… must've fallen asleep in the loft," Jonathan said in realization. "I didn't see or hear them come in last night." After Jonathan said that everybody stopped what they were doing and headed out to the barn to see if their guests were still there – breakfast forgotten.

Chloe, Lois, and Clark were the first ones up to the loft followed by the elder Kents. They all raised their eyebrows simultaneously at the sight before them. Lane's shifted position happened to be turning completely around so her front was on Kent's front. Lane's purple jacket and Kent's red jacket was acting as their covers, Kent's arm visible strewn across Lane's back.

"_That_ is going to be branded in my mind, forever," Chloe said. At those words Lane and Kent woke up and when they saw their audience they remembered where they were. Lane got up off of Kent, handed him his red jacket as she put on her purple one.

"Morning," Lane said not knowing what else she could possibly say after they saw their sleeping arrangement.

"Sleep well?," Lois asked sarcastically still a little convinced that she must have lost her mind in the future.

"_Yeah_… Smallville's a _great_ pillow," Lane retorted and smirked, cocking her head to the side.

"I could've lived the rest of my life without having to see that," Lois said and looked down which caused Lane and Kent to look at each other and smile a little.

"Did you two talk about ways to get back to the future?," Chloe asked trying to get the image of Lois and Clark sleeping on top of each other – literally, out of her head, keeping the jealousy at bay.

"Actually there _was_something that had to do with the meteor-rocks," Lane started thinking up an excuse, covering up Kent's secret for the first time. "And in some weird Smallvillian way… the only way back is for us to figure out why we were brought to this point in time."

"How does that have to do with the meteor-rocks?," Lois asked confused.

_"Crap… I don't think I thought this through. Not even a day of being his girlfriend and already I'm screwing up," Lane thought but as always Kent came to her rescue, _"It wasn't really the meteor-rocks but it had to do with a meteor-power… someone who doesn't like us very much programmed this small computer thing to send us back in time and according to our research, we just have to figure out why we were sent here and if we do that we'll be back in our time."

"_What_ research? What are you talking about?," Chloe asked confused as to where he was pulling this information from, her arms folded across her chest.

"We forgot to mention yesterday that we were working on a special assignment. The guy didn't like how we were exposing him. He's this super-smart kid who was using his intelligence to… brainwash people to do his bidding," Lane said coming up with something from the top of her head in order to redeem herself.

"So how're you going to get back once you figure out why you're here? Where'd you find out that's your ticket home?," Lois asked.

"We uh have to hold _this_," Kent said grabbing the first thing he saw on his trunk which was a rectangular box.

"You making this up?," Chloe asked raising her eyebrow seeing through them, and folded her arms.

"No," Lane and Kent replied in unison not sounding to convincing.

"Why didn't you know any of this before?," Lois asked still not buying the whole thing.

"Maybe they were too preoccupied with the fact that they were _actually_ in the past, Lois," Clark replied trying to help them out knowing they had to come up with _some_ story and it had to seem at least semi-plausible.

"It actually came to us… in a _dream_!," Lane chirped in. "_My_dream at least… and since he knew what I was talking about I guess Smallville had the same dream too."

"O-kay," Lois and Chloe said still not buying it, their arms folded identically.

"Why do they even need to have an explanation, guys? I mean we live in _Smallville_ remember? We're actually seeing our future selves right now. _Anything_ can happen, so they found out what they needed to know in a dream and let's leave it at that," Clark said defending his future self and Lane. They needed to stop arguing about how they knew what they knew or else his secret would be revealed too early. "Let's just do whatever we can to get them back where they belong."

"Exactly," Lane said having to get the last word in.

"I agree," Martha said and Jonathan replied with a 'Me too'.

"Yeah… I guess you're right, Smallville. Anything's possible in this crazy town… _but_ it doesn't mean I believe them," Lois said and pointed her finger to emphasize her point.

"What can we do to help?," Chloe asked silently agreeing with everybody else and ready to help them get back to the future.

"Why don't we go into the house where we can all sit down," Kent suggested. Without saying anything everybody headed down the stairs, back to the house, and into the living room where Kent could try to figure out why they were sent to this particular time before time ran out.

"So what's your idea?," Chloe asked sitting on the corner of the couch followed by Lois, Clark, Lane, and Kent on the arm-rest next to Lane. Martha sat in the rocking chair and Jonathan continued to stand.

"Well we don't really remember much of what's happened this year… can you give us a refresher?," Kent said as a starting point. Maybe the thing he had to figure out was where he went wrong on something he did his senior year… not that that would narrow it down.

"There's a lot of stuff… could you be more specific?," Chloe replied.

"If you could sum up an event that had the _most_ impact on you this year so far in one word, what would it be?," Kent asked holding up one finger.

"_Lois_," Clark said nodding his head, not even a second after Kent's question.

"Yeah, Smallville?," Lois asked thinking he was talking to her.

"Oh, I uh wasn't talking to you, Lois. I was answering him," Clark said and pointed to his older self.

"_I'm_ the event that has had the most impact you this year?," Lois asked finding it hard to believe. "What about you getting on the football team? I thought that's what you were going to say."

"I-I didn't even think of _that_ really," Clark replied, furrowing his eyebrows, realization setting in.

"Has Lois really impacted you that much?," Chloe asked looking to her best friend.

"Let's just say I don't think my life will go back to normal after meeting her," Clark replied.

"Gee _thanks_," Lois replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry… he means that in the best way possible," Kent said even though he knew in this time that wasn't supposed to be a compliment. Kent started to realize that Lois really did start changing his life when she literally came crashing into it.

"Did that help or do you want to know what else has happened besides Lois rolling into Clark's life?," Chloe asked hoping that maybe it had to do with her instead of her cousin.

"_Actually_… I think that might be it," Kent said after a moment of silence to think about the answer.

"So _I'm_ the reason you were sent here?," Lois asked, poking her pointer finger into her chest, not sure whether or not to really take it as a compliment in spite of what Kent told her.

"I think I was supposed to realize exactly _how much_ you've affected me over the years… you _really_ changed my life, Lois," Kent said, realization setting in. Kent looked to his new girlfriend to his side and smiled. She knew what he meant even more so than the rest of the room.

"What… I'm gonna actually _like_ having to take cold showers, have my shirts stolen, and get teased unmercifully all the time?," Clark asked, silently wondering if he had possibly lost his mind in the future, just like Lois had when they saw their sleeping arrangement.

"You'll know what I'm talking about in time," Kent answered sounding just as cryptic as Jor-El.

"So are you two absolutely sure that that's the reason you were sent here? So Clark could clearly see that Lois has had a major affect on Clark?," Chloe asked incredulously, trying to make sure that there was no other reason. She didn't sound like she believed it or wanted to.

"I really don't think there'd be anything else," Kent said shaking his head.

"Then here take _this_ and get yourselves to the future," Chloe said handing the box to Kent. They didn't even notice that she took it while they were trying to convince them of their excuse as to how they knew how to get back to their time.

"Uh… there was also an opportune time that we have to go back and we have to touch this in the Kawatchee caves," Kent replied, making it up, taking the box from Chloe's hand.

"Let me guess… it was in your '_dream_'?," Lois asked clearly still not buying the story. Lane and Kent just nodded. "Well what time do you have to wait for?".

"Twenty-four hours after we first appeared," Kent replied. "What time did we appear here anyway? It was morning where we came from… was it afternoon here?".

"Yeah… we had just come back from school, hence our paper topics," Lois replied. Figuring everything was solved, Jonathan and Martha left the kids alone as they went out to the barn to do some chores.

The silence after Lois' comment was broken by the sound of Clark's cell phone ring. He gave a sheepish look and muttered 'sorry' and answered it, "Hello? Oh hey… yeah I'll come right on over… no problem… okay, bye."

"Who was that?," Lois asked.

"Lana… she wants me to come over to _The Talon_… she wants my opinion on what I think she'll be doing in five years. She's putting a spin on the paper for what _she_ thinks she'll be doing in five years and what other people think," Clark explained.

"All I asked was who was on the phone, Smallville. No need for a dissertation," Lois replied sarcastically. Clark rolled his eyes, said his goodbyes to Lane, Kent, and Chloe, purposely ignoring his Lois, and headed out. "Hey what's inside that box anyway?," Lois asked as she watched Clark leave.

"Oh! Uh, I'm not sure. I can't remember what I put in here," Kent said, looking the box over, flipping it around. He really wasn't sure, it wasn't the box with his kryptonite in it for emergency use only, and he couldn't remember what else could possibly be inside the box.

"Open it," Lane said, the curiosity getting the better of her. He slowly opened the case and was met with the sight of the bracelet that will soon belong to Lois Lane. It was the bracelet meant for his soulmate that Joseph gave him. He picked it up to examine it more and as he brought it closer to him and Lane, the blue square stone in the center began to glow and hum.

Chapter 5

"What're _you_doing with a bracelet, Smallville? Is there something you'd like to tell us?," Lois asked teasing him with a laugh.

"Is that the bracelet Joseph gave you from Kyla?," Chloe asked, afraid of what this meant. "I don't think it's supposed to be glowing."

"I've never seen it glow before," Kent observed and looked to Lane and smiled slightly realizing why it was glowing. He had never even thought of giving it to Lana, and now he realized that he was saving it for the _true_ love of his life – Lois Lane.

"It's so beautiful," Lane said admiring it. Before Kent could say anything or before Lois and Chloe could bombard them with questions, Lane took it from him and slipped it on her wrist. The metallic part of the bracelet closed up and the blue stone started to pulsate with blue light, much like the crystal.

"What's going on?!/What's happening?!," Chloe and Lois yelled. Lane and Kent looked like they were being hypnotized by the light. It enveloped them glowing brighter and brighter until they disappeared.

When the light disappeared Lane and Kent were standing in the secret room of the Kawatchee caves and they were snapped out of their trance, "What the hell was that? And why won't this thing come off?," Lane said looking at their surroundings and started pulling on the bracelet that wouldn't budge.

"Lo, stop! It's _okay_. This is our ticket home… that bracelet was given to me to give my soulmate one day. Somehow I always knew it was _you_," Kent said holding her hand in his and touching the bracelet. She smiled up at him and as soon as his fingertips left the blue stone, the swirling blue-white light that was Jor-El enveloped around them.

"_I see that you two have discovered your purpose for returning to this time," Jor-El said calmly. The voice caused Lois to jump and grab hold of Clark. He laughed a little and empathized, he remembered what it was first like when he first heard Jor-El._

"Who's that?," Lois whispered to Clark but before he got a chance to answer, the man in question answered, _"I am Kal-El's father… Jor-El."_

"Where is your voice coming from?!," Lois asked looking around. That comment caught Clark off guard and he thought he could almost hear his father laughing but thought that that was ridiculous.

"_I am __**just **__Jor-El's essence, the source of my voice is of no importance. You have figured out the reason you were sent to the past… to realize your __**entwined **__destinies," Jor-El replied._

"So _did you_ or _didn't you_ send us here?! With all your talk of us figuring out the reason for our being here… I'm thinking you really _did_ send us here!," Lois yelled.

"_I did not," Jor-El answered once again._

"Did."

"_Didn't."_

"Did."

"_Are you two ready to go back to your time? You will appear wherever the Kryptonian crystal currently resides," Jor-El said ceasing his arguing with Lois Lane._ Clark covered his mouth with his hand to conceal his smirk in disbelief that she was _actually_arguing with Jor-El and if him giving up the argument was any indication… Lois won.

"Fire away!," Lois yelled. Even though he couldn't be seen, Clark was pretty sure his father rolled his eyes. Instead of replying, the light around them intensified until they disappeared.

_Oliver and Chloe stood in the __**Isis Foundation**__ office and Chloe just placed the crystal into a metal container with two loops. They were discussing how to get Lois and Clark back from wherever it was they were transported to, and Chloe thought that with her 'Brainiac' skills she could get them back home safely, "That still doesn't explain how you're hacking into that __**crystal**__, Chloe. It's not hooked up to anything. There's no computer here...," Ollie started. _

"_Do I tell you how to shoot your arrows? I don't think so… stay back," Chloe retorted and placed her hand above the device._ Before she could do anything, a bright blue-white light flashed behind them making them turn around and they saw Lois and Clark appear on the floor, Lois once again landed on top of Clark.

"Why do we _always_ have to land on the floor? Just _once_ could we land on our _feet_?," Lois asked rhetorically as Clark helped her up.

"Oh my God! Are you two okay? What happened to you? How'd you get back?," Chloe asked, bombarding them with questions while enveloping her cousin in a hug as Ollie simply walked over and patted Clark on the back happy to see them in one piece.

"In order: We're fine, we got transported to the past, our senior year to be exact, and lastly we got back courtesy of Jor-El Airlines," Lois replied after Chloe let her go.

At the mention of Clark's biological father Chloe grew confused and looked to Clark, "Its okay, Chloe… I told her everything."

"Good to have you two in one piece," Oliver replied. He looked them over to make sure they were all alright and noticed the bracelet on Lois' wrist. "Where'd you get that bracelet? Go shopping in the past?"

"Oh… _no_, Clark gave it to me," Lois said touching it adoringly.

"Clark?," Ollie said not quite believing it. "That looks expensive."

"It's a family heirloom," Clark clarified which caused Clark, Lois, and Chloe to laugh at the inside joke and when Oliver looked confused, and not pleased that he was still out of the loop, Clark took pity on him, "It's _Kryptonian_, Ollie."

"Isn't that the bracelet reserved for your soulmate, Clark?," Chloe asked pointing to the bracelet on Lois' wrist. Instead of replying, Clark simply smiled, "Wait until I tell Jimmy he really _is_ a natural-born cupid."

Realizing the hidden meaning behind their silence and Clark's smile, Oliver realized that Lois and Clark really _are_ meant to be together and he was also right all along even in the beginning, when he mentioned their 'feelings hidden beneath sarcasm', "Congratulations you two."

"Thanks, Ollie," Lois replied giving her ex-boyfriend and now very good friend a hug and as soon as she released him from the hug, Oliver shook Clark's hand with a smile signaling everything was fine between the two of them. Clark received a hug from Chloe at the same time Lois and Oliver were hugging.

"So what really happened to you two? How'd you get sent to the past?," Oliver questioned turning the conversation into the more serious prospect, still happy about his friends' new status as a couple.

"It's still not really clear how we got sent to the past. Lois thinks that it really _was_Jor-El but he denies it. We were sent to the beginning of our senior year of high school. There really isn't much to report," Clark explained.

"Not much to _report_?," Chloe asked incredulously. "You guys were _actually_ in the past! What was it like to time travel?".

"Hard… and you never land on your feet. You land on _Clark_," Lois replied and smirked. _"Not that I'm complaining about that," she added in her head looking up at her boyfriend._

"So who did you see back there? Did you get to see yourselves?," Oliver asked sounding intrigued.

"We saw our past selves, Chloe, and my parents," Clark replied.

"I don't remember seeing any future Lois and Clark," Chloe said thinking about her past. "How come I don't remember seeing you guys?".

"Maybe Jor-El did something to everyone's memories because I don't remember seeing another me or Clark back then," Lois theorized.

"It's so weird to hear you talk about Jor-El," Chloe said randomly.

"Get used to it, Chlo… because I'm not going to forget about it. Smallville and I are _soulmates_," Lois replied, her smile intensified as she unconsciously placed her hand on her bracelet once again..

"Here Clark, take your crystal back," Chloe said taking the crystal from its display and started to hand it to Clark. He hesitated to touch it because of what the reaction was the last time he did. Noticing his hesitancy Chloe replied, "It's okay, Clark. It won't do anything anymore." He still took it hesitantly and when it remained silent, he put it in his coat pocket.

"So you want to finish moving in?," Clark asked turning to Lois.

"You know it… I'll break out the _Guitar Hero _and beat your Kryptonian butt on 'Expert'," Lois said poking him in the chest.

"I'm not so sure about that, Lois. I've got the super-speed. I never used it before but now I think I _might_," Clark said looking smug.

"I don't think you will, Clark. You're too much of a boyscout and that would be _cheating_," Lois retorted.

"She's got you there, Clark," Chloe agreed.

"You're a boyscout in more ways than one," Oliver said referring to his code name when he helps out the Justice League.

"And maybe after we're done playing _Guitar Hero _you can tell me all about the other types of kryptonite," Lois suggested.

Ollie and Chloe laughed at that, knowing full well the conversation he was going to be subjected to, especially with the red-k; and it would be one he wouldn't soon forget. Lois got confused to why they were laughing, "And _what_ exactly is _so_ funny?".

"Let's just say when he tells you about red kryptonite, you're gonna _love_ the story," Chloe teased.

"O-kay," Lois said drawing the word out, completely oblivious to the story that was awaiting her. "Hey Ollie, will you help us move me in? We could use an extra hand."

"Sure… and could we stick around to hear his explanations of the different color kryptonite? We could help explain some things if Clark isn't sure how to tell you," Oliver said which received a glare from his best friend, keeping his heat vision in check.

"I don't see why not," Lois answered again heading out the door.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you two," Clark said. They were enjoying themselves way too much.

"Believe me, Clark. You'll _want_ us there as witnesses," Chloe said patting her best friend on the back. Everybody left the _Isis Foundation_ as Chloe locked up and headed back to the farm.

After a fun-filled conversation about Clark's roots in the car, they arrived back at the Kent farm, "She _won't_ kill me when she finds out about that Valentine's Day. She'll understand I wasn't myself," Clark assured his best friend when they reached the house. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Chloe. Lois was already entering the house with Oliver, boxes in hand. Chloe and Clark were still by the car, "Right?" Chloe simply smiled and shrugged, heading into the house while Clark called after her, "Right?!"

"She took me being an _intergalactic traveler_ well. I'm still her '_Smallville'_… There's _no_ reason why I should be nervous. She can handle it… she _will_… she's my _soulmate_," Clark said talking to himself, took a deep breath, and jogged into the house where Lois and his destiny awaited him.

THE END

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this Smallville story. It turned out to be my longest one yet. :) Please review they really make my day. At the risk of sounding conceited, I think this may be my _best _Smallville/Clois story yet!! :) LONG LIVE CLOIS!!!!!! :)


End file.
